


the shadows on the wall

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: In a country with three geological fault lines, to worry over every minor tremor of the ground feels like an exercise in futility.
Series: whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the shadows on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 27, prompt: earthquakes.

In a country with three geological fault lines, to worry over every minor tremor of the ground feels like an exercise in futility. Yet - yet there lays awake Yusei, watching the ceiling. He can hear the things in his shelves moving, the world shaking with so little strength he shouldn't be laying awake.

There's a bell ringing, somewhere deep from the confines of the little apartment. Yusei didn't have the mental power to rise from bed and find it, fearing it would be a monster, searching for him in a manner similar to an anglerfish looking for its prey. The idea these beings - these things, these creatures, shadow and magic in a mixture Yusei's mind refuses to understand - were out for him chilled Yusei to his core.

He knew, deep inside, that the tremors gently shaking the ground outside while everyone slept weren't his fault, but Yusei still couldn't sleep, holding onto his cards. If a fight was to happen, he'd be ready, and he'd keep his loved ones safe, no matter what it cost him.


End file.
